unexpected love
by eritrean.royalty
Summary: He never in he's wildest dreams ever dreamnt that he would be so in love or ever imagined that one girl could turn he's life right around  and make him feel s so happy evertime he's around her that he's cheeks start hurting from smiling so much. heath/oc
1. Chapter 1

_He never in he's wildest dreams ever dreamnt that he would be so in love or ever imagined that one girl could turn he's life right around and make him feel s so happy evertime he's around her that he's cheeks start hurting from smiling so much. _

**CHAPTER ONE : **

As she saw the sign that said "Welcome to Summer bay"Chantel couldnt help smiling she had a good feeling about this place, she didnt actually know where she was heading at first, she just chose a random town in the map of New South Wales a soon as she got out of the plane. She needed to find a town that was small and quiet so no one can find her and summer bay seemed the right town. She's been traveling for the last six months ever since her brother died. She's travelled too Jaimaca, Barbados, Ethiopia, Eritrea and Peutro Rica all the countries that run in her veins. Her mother always made sure Chantel new way she came from and spoke all languages fleuntly and followed the traditions, her mother used to always say that you should always know where you come from because it might be the place where you need to go bsck to. She was right the last 8 months Chantel has being feeling lost and alone and her brother getting killed didn't help so she decided to follow her mothers advice and go back to the place she was from and like all her mothers advice she was right. Chantel missed her mother.

Chantel parked her BMW Audi Honda in the parking lot in front of a local restruant named Angelos, she was hungry and in desprate need of food , Chantel felt like if she didn't eat anything one minute more she'll die of starvation.

When walked in angelos she couldnt help running to the counter , hunger was starting to eat her up.

"Hey um , can I please have some red wine and a small magarita pizza ?" she asked the bartender .

"That would cost $13.00. You new in town?" asked the bartender with a smirk on he's face.

"yeah, is it that obvious?" asked Chantel as she waved away her long black frizzy hair out of her eyes.

"naah, just haven't seen you around before. How long you been here for?"

"About 5 minutes in this town and 3 hours in this country ." she said with a smile on her face .

"wow . where did you come from ?"

"Ethiopia, I've kind of being travelling around the caribbean and Africa these last six moths."

"Intresting, well I guess I should say welcome to Australia, Im brax and you are ?"

"Chantel and thanks."

Chantel was sitting down next to the counter waiting for her food the song barbra streisand was playing on the speakers at the restrant, the reminded her of her brother , they both hated the song and when ever it was on the radio they used to turn it off. Thinking of her brother made her all sad she felt the tattoo on her wrist again- her and her brother got matching tattoos on their wrist 2 weeks before he's death it means Forever and always.

As soon as Brax gave her some wine Chantel drank all of it at once, with it drinking all her problems away .

"woah, slow down , hard day?"said brax .

"More like hard life."she replied and asked for more but this time she slowed it down, she didnt want to get drunk on her first day inAustralia..


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO : **

"So what you think of the food ?" asked Brax to Chantel .

"It's delicious, well everything tastes delicious when your starving to death and the only food you've ate was airplane food ."

Brax laughed. " I guess I wouldn't know since I've never actuall been out of Australia."

"Seriously? I group with a very cultral family I used to travel all around africa when I was young but then we settled in america , my mum wanted me never to forget who I am and where im from, growing up at home I never spoke english, I've always either spoken Amharic which is Ethiopian, Tigrinya and thats Eritrean and I also spoke jamaican, barbadian and peutro rican and they speak spanish so yeah ."

"Wow. I guess you are pretty cultral, you here with your family?

"um, no just me ." Chantel replied

Brax wondered if he shouldnt have said that, the girl seemed nice enough but she also looked like something was bothering her you can see it in her eyes, her smile and her eyes were each telling different stories and Brax wondered what her story was. Chantel was beautiful with her long wild hair and tiny braids to the side a nose piercing in her nose, deep brown eyes and honey coloured skin Brax was sure she'd get many admirers in town they were already some guys checking her out, Brax heard some kids from casey's school talking about her earlier when he went to give them pizza.

He was in a conversation with Chantel when he's brother Heath and mate Brodie walked up to the counter.

"Hey brax ." said Heath.

"What are you two doing here?"asked brax immediatly, he didn't want Heath to make any trouble at he's resturant.

"Calm down brother, were only here for drinks." Heath opened he's mouth to add something else but closed it again when he noticed Chantel sitting on the other side of the counter. "Hey beautiful , im heath and your name is?" he asked Chantel throwing her a smile that most girls couldn't resist, but it seemed Chantel could . "Boy you need to step your game up, if you don't want to die alone you better start correcting how you approach a real women."

Brodie and Brax couldn't help but laugh. "Heath, you just got owned!" Said Brodie and Heath hit him over the head with he's arm .

"Thanks, for the food Brax bye." Said Chantel while walking out of Angelo's and Heath watching her every move until brodie snapped him out of it.

After Angelo's Chantel decided to explore the town and headed to the beach, it was a pretty warm day, and Chantel could understand why they called it summer bay. She walked around the beach for a while exploring the area. In the end, she decided the beach would be the best place to sleep in since her car was full of luggage sleeping there overnight will be pretty uncomfortable. She was up to her third round of walking around the beach when she spotted Heath at the beach with his other friend whose name she didn't know. They seemed to be going surfing judging by the surfboards they were holding. Chantel was about to turn around and pretend not to have noticed, but unfortunately he did.

"Damn not you again."She said playfully and heath couldn't help but grin.

" Brax said you a new to Australia and I just wanted to say if you need a tour I'm more than happy to help, and in this town surfing is kind of a big deal around here so if you ever want to learn I'm your guy" he said adding a wink in the end, Chantel laughed "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind but I already know how to surf so I think I'll fit in here just fine." She replied.

"You surf?"

"I've been doing it ever since I was 11, my bro taught me."

"Not bad I guess but everyone can make improvements expect me of course so if you ever need a surf lesson.."

"you know cockiness aint gonna get you anywhere with me." Chantel said frostily.

"thanks for the heads up I'll know next time I try." Heath replied and with that he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ever imagined your life perfect? You know the one where everything goes your way and with the snap of your fingers your wish comes true? For most girls a perfect life will probably involve a prince charming and lots of money but for Chantel all she ever wanted and wished was a family and the most normal life a 23 year old could have, she didn't care about money, she always found a way to find money wether it was hustling or performing she always found a way to make money.

Sleeping on the beach Chantel had the most perfect dream one with her dad, mum and brother just laughing and having fun talking like they used to when dad was still alive. But now none of them are at all. She woke up in the middle of the to check the time on her phone but she couldn't sleep after that so she just played a game on her phone until she could.

Heath p.o.v

"So any luck with that Chantel girl?" Brax asked Heath as heath entered the living room.

"Whose chantel?" asked the youngest brother Casey really quickly?

"Shut up Casey." Heath replied

"Whoever this girl is I hope she's warned about you." Casey shot back.

Heath was about to punch Casey but Brax stopped before he could and sent Casey upstairs. After sending Casey upstairs, Brax started studying Heath's body language then drew a sharp breath "Do you like this girl?" he asked.

"I don't know, but you know she seems different she's not like any other girl I've met " Heath replied.

"Well just to tell you from what I can gather she's different from girls I've met around her and I'm pretty sure it'll be hard for you to get with her."

"She's already told me that." Said heath, walking to the door.

"Where you going?" asked Brax curious.

"Beach."Was all heath said before he got out of the house.

He had figured that no one will be at the beach at this hour, well no one usually is but guess he was wrong, while walking round the beach he saw the girl that he met at Angelo's whose name he didn't even know, she probably wouldn't have told him if he asked any way. As he got closer he realised she had a blanket wrapped around her and was lying in the sand with a bag as a pillow. Was she sleeping in the beach?

Heath wasn't sure whether to approach her or not, he usually doesn't have trouble approaching girls so this was a first and felt really weird for him. In the end he decided to approach her, what's the worst that can happen? Also a beautiful girl like her shouldn't be sleeping on the beach. Maybe he could offer her to crash at his house for the night and maybe that could lead to something...

"Why do you keep popping up everywhere I am do I need to report you for stalking or something?" she said, with the tone of voice she was using Heath couldn't tell whether she was playing around or actually serious.

"Me? You're the one popping up everywhere, but don't worry I'm used to girls stalking me." He answered back, adding a wink at the end.

"Did anything I said last time we talked get through that thick head of yours at all? If it didn't I'll repeat it , this time really slowly so you can understand, "'..!" she said really slowly like teaching a 2 year old a new word. "Understand?"

I grinned I'm liking this girl so far. "Whatever. Why are you sleeping in the beach anyway?"

"Because I like the beach." She replied.

I gave her a look that said 'If you're going to lie make a better excuse than that.'

"Fine." she said drawing in a sharp breath, "I have nowhere to stay, I was planning to sleep in the car but it's kind of uncomfortable with all the bags."

"Would you say yes If I told you, you can crash at my place for the night."

"No." She said quickly.

"At least tell me your name?" he tried.

"Chantel." She said simply.

"I'm heath." I said smiling, glad that we were getting somewhere "Nice name."

She smiled, (first time I've seen her smile) one of those smiles that you get when you remember something from long time ago. "Thanks, my mum chose it."

"Nice. You in town with her?" as soon as those words came out of my mouth her smile immediately disappeared and her eyes had this sad look on it.

"No, she died. Last year." She replied softly and I wished I never asked in the first place, it was going all good until now. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright I didn't expect you to." She said rubbing the small tattoo that's on her wrist.

"Nice tattoo what does it mean ."He said desperately trying to change the subject, but still the smile didn't come back.

"Thanks, my brother and I got it together. It means forever and always. " she said gently smiling but you can tell she was still sad, heath wanted to kick himself for asking about her mum in the first place.

"Well nice talking to you but I better go. I think my car is looking pretty comfortable right now." And with that she she left .

read and review please

and thank for all the reviews everyone keep it up !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Heath couldn't get Chantel and her deep brown eyes out of his mind, he couldn't sleep at all thinking of how her smile quickly disappeared when he asked about her family made her even more mysterious and the more mysterious the more crazy she drove him. This was very unusual for him he was a player he's never had ever gone soft on a girl before. It seems that chantel has managed to do what everyone seemed to think was impossible.

Chantel woke up at two in the afternoon her back hurting from the uncomfortable position she had to sleep in the night before she would have rather slept in the beach but she didn't want Heath Braxton to see her cry. She had never talked about her family to anyone that wasn't in her family apart from Dwayne her brother's best friend who was practically family to her anyway. Also she had to escape she couldn't stand the connection heath and her shared last night at the beach every time he talked she could feel fireworks exploding inside her stomach, she felt that if she sat there anymore she would explode. She was in the middle of her thoughts when someone was banging on the window of her car. Startled she saw a redhead outside her car looking concerned.

"Can I help you?" she asked as she rolled the window.

"Oh I was just curious that's all did you sleep here the whole night?"Asked the redhead.

"What's it to you?" Chantel did not mean to sound so rude but she doesn't trust anymore.

Irene was taken aback by the girl's rudeness but could tell from the expression on the girl's face she didn't mean to be rude, somehow the girl reminded her of Belle.

"I just wanted to see if your okay girly and in summer bay sleeping in your car as beautiful as your car is usually says you're not okay."

Chantel smiled, she had a feeling she was going to get on well with this woman.

"I'm Chantel and you are?"

"Irene, so why are you living in your car?"

"It's comfy." Chantel said simply smiling at Irene with a kind warm smile.

"I haven't seen you before are you knew in town?" asked Irene changing the subject.

"Actually I'm new to the country."

"Oh. Well if you ever need a place to live I have spare room in my house." Said Irene and with one last smile walked away from Chantel and towards The Diner where she worked.

After changing and brushing her teeth in the car Chantel headed towards the diner, where she thought Irene might be. She could not keep living like this.

As usual Irene was behind the counter telling colleen smart for her gossiping ways when she saw Chantel enter the diner , she gave Chantel one of her warm smiles as Chantel approached her , Colleen unaware that Irene wasn't paying attention to her kept rumbling on about Indi and Romeo's Hawaii wedding "it is absolutely appalling that someone as young as them to be getting married I mean at their age they wouldn't even know what love is if it bit the in the nose honestly ..."

"So are you taking my offer or" asked Irene.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay so your room is upstairs you can put luggage there and unpack now if you want or you might want to join Bianca, April and I for dinner before you begin unpacking."

"Thanks that'll be great, Irene I really can't thank you enough-"Chantel had a whole speech ready but before she could finish Irene cut her off.

"No need to thank me darling you can look around the house for awhile familiarise yourself with place until Bianca and April come."

The house was beautiful and Chantel had to gasp when she saw how big her room was, to others it might have been small to her since she's never been in a house like this before it was mansion compared to what she was normally used too.

"Chantel!" called out Irene from downstairs, "Bianca and April are here."

Chantel excited hurried downstairs she hoped Bianca and April were nice because she really had nowhere else to go expect Heath's house but she wasn't going to accept he's offer anytime soon as nice as Brax and Heath are, right now she doesn't need any more boy drama in her life since it's boys that have caused every problem in her life so far. Down stairs beside Irene stood to beautiful girl one blonde and the other brunette. They both gave her smile and the blonde one stepped forward raising her hand to shake Chantel hand with "I'm Bianca and this is April my sister." she said nodding to April who still stood beside Irene gave her a shy smile and said "hey hope you enjoy your time here in Summer Bay."

"Thanks. I hope I do too the beaches here are beautiful, good surfing conditions." She replied

"You Surf?" asked Bianca. Chantel nodded

"Well, we don't have to worry about you, you'll fit right in this town is full of surf addicts." She said adding a wink.

"Agreed." said April "Xavier talks about surfing all the time" she added with a sigh. Chantel wondered who Xavier was. "Xavier is her boyfriend." said Irene to Chantel like she just read her mind, April blushed.

Eating dinner the four ladies laughed and talked getting to know Chantel who they already were warming up too.

"so chantel what nationality are you anyway?"asked Bianca interested.

"Jamaican, Eritrean, Ethiopian and Puerto Rican." Chantel replied.

Irene raised an eyebrow. "Wow. You're pretty cultural; you speak any of the languages?"

"Yes I speak all of them fluently; my mum didn't want me to forget my culture."

They were an awkward after Chantel mentioned the word Mum.

"Well I have to head to the diner, I need to check up on colleen god knows she might have burnt the place with her gossiping already!" said Irene and walked out the door.

"I got to go and study with Dex and Xavier I'll see you guys later." April said.

"I'll drop you of on my way to Liam's." Replied bianca grabbing the her car keys "will you be alright here?"added bianca looking at Chantel.

"Umm yeah I was actually thinking of going for a surf , I guess I'll see you guys later."

As soon as Chantel got into the water she felt all her problems wash away , it was like she was finally free , she felt so alive and happy that her cheeks hurt from smiling too much, this is exactly how she felt the first day she surfed, her brother had told her she was a natural. She can't explain the feeling she gets when she's out in the water, she's never felt this was before expect for when she was dancing ,singing or drawing but that's about the only time she would do anything to feel like this every day.

"Whoa, who is that surfing in that water , cuz mate who ever this chick is can surf!" said Dan one of the river boys. Heath and Casey both looked at the direction Dan was looking at and sure enough the girl could surf, she had this rough technique his never really seen, she had good balance to you can tell by her surfing style that she was brave Casey always believed you can tell by people's personality by the way they surf she was doing very good aerial's. Heath noticed too not being able to say anything but "wow."

Heath was shocked by the moves Chantel was doing on her surfboard, he recognized her immediately as soon as he saw her wild African flying everywhere but still looking amazing somehow. They was a big grin plastered on her face as she came out of the water and you can tell she was really happy she didn't even stop smiling when she saw Heath approaching her with the river boys following him. Considering how there last conversation ended up that had to be good sign right?

"Hey boys can I help you?" she asked while drying herself with her towel.

"Nice surfing, I knew you surfed but didn't know you were that good." Said Heath.

"Thank you" she said simply.

"You're welcome. You seem happy today no smart ass comeback I'm surprised." He replied.

"Yeah well you're lucky I'm in a good mood, hey can you please grab my bag for me it behind you." She asked Casey who was surprised the beautiful girl was even talking to him at all and then it dawned to him that this must be the Chantel his brothers were talking about last night!

"thanks." She said when Casey handed her the bag giving him a warm smile. Casey studied the girl carefully, she was beautiful no doubt about with coffee coloured skin, warm brown, cute dimples, perfectly straight white teeth, wild African hair and even though Casey was with ruby and loved her more than anything he couldn't help but see how curvy the girl was.

"So what got you so happy?" Heath asked.

"I don't know it's a sunny day great surf conditions, I've found myself a place to stay and I was just on my way to go and find myself a job."

"You could Brax I'm pretty sure he'll give you a job as a bartender or something, bartenders are usually very hot so I'm pretty sure the job will suite you."

Chantel laughed "Yeah I think it might suite me too."

"And you say I'm cocky?" Heath said with a grin on his face.

Chantel was about to replay but was cut off by the arrival of Tegan Brax ex.

"Hey boys what are you guys up to now causing trouble like always?" she said giving the boys a full view of her cleavage. Chantel can already tell the girl was a slut by the way she acted and talked, she was now making conversation with Heath and kept giving Chantel dirty looks and it was really started to get on Chantel's nerves.

"You gotta problem or some shit?" she blurted out.

"Excuse me" said Tegan smiling; you could tell that's what she wanted all along to get Chantel mad. To tell the truth Chantel didn't know why she was mad it's not like Heath really meant anything to her.

"You heard me. You keep giving me dirty looks. "

"Me giving you dirty looks? Right more like the other way around."

Chantel was going to leave it at that but then she heard Tegan say under her breath "bitch"

"Bitch? Who you calling a bitch? Do you even know what bitch means cuz if you ever need to know just look in the mirror." She said calmly. "Hoe" she added under making sure Tegan can hear her.

Now Tegan was mad.

"HOW DARE YOU?" she yelled at her followed by a few other string of Insults. Her face all red and looking like she was about to blow up any second.

"Whoa girls calm down" Yelled Heath coming in between them.

"You butt out of this." said Chantel pushing Heath and started throwing insults back at Tegan just as Tegan was about lunge at her but was being held back by Brax who just arrived at the scene.

"Listen Tegan I don't know how smart you are so I'm gonna make this simple for you so you can understand what happens if you touch me. ME PLUS YOU EQUALS MINUS ONE HATER, and don't think I'm bullshittin ask anyone my hands are quick."

Now Tegan was mad and once she finally managed to get out of Brax grasp she lunged at her. Chantel was ready for her so she managed to avoid her punches, grab her by the hair and punch her in the face repeatedly until Casey and Brax finally managed to get the both girls of each other. By now a lot of people were surrounding her and Tegan Including some brunette who was around Casey's arm.

**Please Review this I haven't wrote many chapters lately cuz I've been busy but It'll really help to get more reviews than 10 and tell me your thoughts and Ideas Constructive criticism is welcome . Thank you to the people who reviewed so far. **

**Tune in to find out what will happen between Heath and Chantel. Im planning doing many chapters including them getting married and having children . so Tune in AND PLZ REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sorry about Tegan she can be like that sometimes. But you seemed to have handled her well." Said Casey laughing but stopped when Brax gave him a look.

"Look as much as entertaining that was. You don't know Tegan she isn't really a fan of getting punched in the face repeatedly so if I were you I'd watch my back. " He said with a serious "but good job you can defiantly fight." He said Laughing.

"Thanks Brax" replied Chantel Laughing along.

"Agreed Brax on what you said about her fighting skills. I'm kind of scared of her now a little." He joked.

"Yeah well she asked for it, who the hell is she anyway?"

Casey and Heath both gave Brax a weird look and then Casey spoke up saying "Care to explain Brax" he said smiling.

Brax gave both of them dirty looks as they laughed, took a deep breath and said "Tegan is my ex."

Chantel mouth formed the shape of an O and then hit him hard on the head with her hand.

"OW! What was that for?"

"For saying that, say bad things like that and t might actually happen, don't worry I'll be praying for you." She said. The brothers all gave her weird looks, "wait your not serious are you? Cuz if you are you better get everything that can be thrown out of my sight at once!"

"Sorry to break it to you. I know it hard to believe I can't even believe it myself. She isn't anymore so that should be good news right?" He said hopefully and looking a little concerned at the way Chantel was holding her glass of water like she was going throw it any moment now. They was an awkward silence for a second or two until Chantel finally answered.

"You're lucky I'm really thirsty at the moment or water would be all over you and Heath by now." She said drank her glass of water until it was empty.

"Why would you throw water at me? I didn't do anything; I'm not the one who once dated the girl from hell." Said Heath

"I know, but you're annoying." Said Chantel laughing to let him know she was joking. Though to tell the truth he can be annoying.

"Right, well I suggest you don't fight with Tegan again, Violence is never the answer." Said Brax with a concerned voice.

"Maybe not but it sure does make sense." Chantel retorted, "Oh by the way I was going to ask you if I can get a job here y'know as a waitress or whatever spot you have open at the moment."

"Sure you can be a waitress, one of my waitresses quit the other day to move to Brisbane and chase her dream of becoming a nuclear scientist, a waist of talent if you ask me she was one of my best." He winked.

Chantel smiled. "I can do that when do I start?"

"Well as you can see Angelo's is closed at the moment. We open at 8am you think you can come by then?

"Sure I got nothing better to do."

Chantel and the brothers talked a bit more until the pretty brunette Chantel saw earlier at the beach who was wrapped around Casey's arm.

Chantel saw the way Casey's whole face lit up at the sight of the girl. "Rubes" he said and kissed her on her forehead, "what's up?"

"Well Charlie is in one of her mood swings again and I just remembered we have a Bio test tomorrow that I forgot about and haven't even studied for! I need my study partner slash boyfriend and I'm going to slash my wrists if you I fail this test. So you with me?"

"A study session sounds good to me. But you do know that our study sessions don't even include any studying most of the time?"

"Yeah well we can still try." She replied. Then for the first time she noticed the Casey's brothers were there too including the girl who was fighting Tegan earlier at the beach. "Oh hey guys, I didn't notice you there." She said smiling at them. Chantel smiled back at her. Ruby was surprised the girl was even smiling at her , she had to admit the girl was pretty intimidating, Ruby does not want to ever be on her bad side cuz considering what happened to Tegan this girl was defiantly not to be messed with.

"Hey I'm ruby, Casey's girlfriend." Said Ruby introducing herself to Chantel.

"I'm Chantel. Nice to meet you. "

"You too. Casey we better get going." Said Ruby hurriedly.

"Actually I gotta go too, I'll see you tomorrow Brax. And Hopefully I WON'T see you tomorrow heath." She said with a smile.

"Damn I thought we were going well, I was actually going to ask for your number!" said Heath

"Sorry to disappoint but you gotta step up your game to impress me, better luck next time although if you ever want a black eye it's on my fist." Said Chantel walking out of Angelo's leaving Heath wondering to himself how lucky he was a girl like her was actually talking to him.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

"So you got all that?" asked Brax after he finished his long tour around the restaurant followed by the rules and every boring thing chantel could imagine, 'just think about the money' she kept telling herself over and over again. "yep." She replied.

"Well here comes your first customer" Said Brax and nodded at a cute young couple.

"Hey what can I serve you today" Said Chantel getting right to it like a natural.

"Umm what do you think we should get wonderful new husband?" said the woman

"Married huh well hope you too have a wonderful life together" Said Chantel personally she though they seemed too young to be married but they looked so happy and she could tell what they had was real.

"Thank you, I haven't seen you around before you new in town or something?"

"Yeah actually I am didn't know it was that obvious"

"No, surprisingly you seem to be fitting right it's just that summer bay being a small town everyone knows everyone so it's pretty obvious when someone is new"

"Oh so you'd know Irene then, she's the woman I'm staying with."

"Yeah actually she's my boss I work at the diner, sorry what's your name? I'm Indi and this hot guy right here is Romeo"

Chantel smiled and said "Chantel, nice to meet you Romeo and Indi but it's my first day so can you please order"

Romeo and Indi laughed and gave Chantel their order, 'What a good start to the day' Chantel thought to herself but unfortunately that's when her luck ended because somehow in one shift she somehow broke about 15 plates messed up 5 orders and broke one of the windows.

Brax somehow kept his cool together and by some miracle he didn't fire her. Yet.

"I've seen worse"

"Really" she asked surprised.

"No I'm joking that was terrible you better do better tomorrow, but I understand how first days can be so I'm going to give you a few weeks to get this right okay?"He said all business like and serious.

"Okay" replied Chantel not knowing anything else to say other than that.

"Girly your home early how was your day?" asked Irene

"Let's just say that it could have been better loads better." Replied Chantel

"Don't worry love first days are always the toughest but in a few days you'll get the hang of it."

"Hopefully your right Irene, but if you saw me today you would not say that I think I need years not days!"

"Well isn't they anything else your good at, I mean you said you surfed you can be a life saver or a surf teacher at the surf club or something I'm pretty sure a girl of your talents would find something to do."

"Talents? What Talents Irene you hardly know me!"

"Oh trust me love I know just by looking at you that they're good things to come for you all you gotta do is work hard and listen to me once in awhile."

Chantel smiled "thanks Irene I think I might go to the beach clear my head and hopefully find some way to make me forget this terrible day without technically hurting myself."

The beach was amazing and peaceful it was just her and the waves just the way Chantel liked it.

"Hey"said Casey Braxton

"Case hey what's up?"

"Nothing, what's up with you? Brax told me about your disastrous first day, how the hell did you managed to do all that in one day!"

"Yeah I know I'm finding it hard to believe myself, so are you here to rub it in my face or is they something else?"

"I see I've hit a nerve" said Casey trying to avoid Chantel's deadly stare, "I was actually wondering if you could help pick a present for ruby I mean you're a chick right?"

"No I'm a dude, I'd love to help but what is this for a birthday present or anniversary present?"

"Neither, it a good luck on your HSC exams present." He replied

"Oh, well hmm maybe get her some cute necklace or clothes or flowers I don't "know!"

"I got her a necklace for our anniversary and I don't really do flowers I mean what's the point they're going to end up dead anyway"

"True maybe get her a new surfboard!"

"That's not bad actually I mean she has been getting better at surfing and she definitely outgrown the one she has now, and maybe I could take her to dinner at Angelo's but no offence Chantel I don't want you serving us I want everything to go smoothly and means no plates dropped and our orders getting mixed!"

"Casey Braxton If looks could kill you'd be dead now get out of my face before I change my mind and throw this surfboard at you!

Casey made his way out of the beach and into the surf club as quickly as his legs would let him, while Chantel laughed at him.

The church was quiet just the way Chantel liked it, she prayed for at least five minuted and just sat there in her head making up a conversation that included her and her mum, and then walked back to Irene's just in time for dinner.

**Bianca: **how was your day Chantel?

**Chantel: **Well for one it was worse than yours I saw you getting spoilt by Liam earlier you two are not shy especially when it comes to public show of affection.

Bianca laughed.

**April: **Gotta love Chantel's honesty

**Bianca:** Agreed with April Colleen is already gossiping about you! So I heard about your first day.

**Chantel: **Who told you Irene?

**Bianca: **It was my students; they kept talking about some hot girl with awesome hair, you have many admirers.

**Chantel: **Sadly I'm not interested in high-school boys, or any for that matter.

**Bianca: **oh come on the dating scene isn't that bad! I mean they are incredibly hot sweet guys walking around the bay.

**April: **Dex is just an example.

**Bianca: **yeah and don't forget Liam!

(Laughs) **Chantel: **To very good examples, but I'm not interested if there's one thing my past relationships have told me it's that NEVER give your heart away because it always going end up broken.

**Bianca: **I used to fill like that I mean my fiancé cheated on me with some hoe bu-

**Chantel: **Wait- did you just say you're fiancé cheated on you!

**April:** Yes and he was an Italian prince.

**Bianca:** He cheated on me with some royal hoe!

**Chantel: ** WOW!

**Bianca: **Yeah and you know what after that I never wanted to date again and suddenly Liam comes into my life, it was unexpected I tried to resist but as you can see I can't!

**Chantel:** My situation is a little different. Look you guys I got to go umm catch you guys later!


	8. Chapter 8

"Ass ass ass ass ass Ass ass ass ass ass Ass ass ass ass ass Stop…..now make that motherf*cker hammer time like... Wobble-dy wobble-dy wa wobble wobble I'm st-stacking my paper my wallet look like a bible I got girlies half naked that shit look like the grotto How your waist anorexic and then you're a$$ is colossal Drop that ass make it boomerang Take my belt off b*tch I'm Pootie Tang Tippy tow tippy tay you gonna get a tip today F*ck that you gonna get some d*ck today I walk in with my crew and I'm breaking they necks I'm looking all good I'm making her wet They pay me respect they pay me in checks And if she look good she pay me in sex Bounce that ass (ass) it's the roundest You the best you deserve a crown b*tch Right on that, Ass ass ass ass ass  
>Ass ass ass ass ass Ass ass ass ass ass Stop…..now make that motherf*cker hammer time like…Go stupid, go stupid, go stupid..."<p>

"Chantel!" said Brax taking of Chantel's headphones,

"You do realise your singing out loud don't you? We can all hear you repeat Ass about a thousand times!"

"Whaaat! Why didn't you tell me!"

"Well you seemed really into the song and it was entertaining, 'how your waist anorexic and your ass is colossal' that was classic one of the customers couldn't stop laughing!" Said Casey trying hard not to laugh.

"'how your waist anorexic then your ass is colossal' It's funny goes that's what I always think when I see chantel" said VJ.

Chantel immediately covered her ass.

"Get outta here you little pervert before I tell Leah!"Shouted chantel.

"Hey I was just complimenting you, Elijah says that everything happens for a reason and its obvious when god created you that ass is meant for me" said VJ with a dreamy look on his face.

**Casey: ** dude you really need to get better material!"

"No what you really need to do is stop hitting on me and staring at my ass!" exclaimed Chantel grabbing VJ by the ear.

**VJ: **OUCH! Okay fine i'll stop staring at your ass!

"good." Said Chantel letting go and turning around just in time to see heath walking through the door. Heath took one look at VJ and started laughing.

**Heath: **Horny 12 year old perving on your ass again?

**Chantel: **something like that, you ordering?

**Heath: **yeah Can I have a large Hawaiian pizza.

**Brax: **Yeah you could if you pay up a concept that seems alien to you.

* Casey and VJ snigger in the background.*

**Heath: **Bro I told you I'll pay you back what's your problem?

**Brax:** my problem is that you never do pay me back , I said you can pay it slowly and so far you've only paid, how much was it again?

**Chantel:** one doller.

**Brax:** ONE DOLLER

**Chantel:** oh and I forgot the five cents you paid yesterday.

**Heath: **Bro you know I haven't been getting money lately.

**Brax:** yeah because unfortunately you don't get money for drinking beer hanging by the beach and staring at Chantel all the time.

***** Heath is blushing and Chantel looks away.*

**Casey: **not cool Brax, not cool.

**Brax:** shut up Casey. Now heath you need to start being a man and get your lazy ass of my sofa and get yourself A JOB!

**VJ:** why can't Heath work here?

**Casey:** yeah actually why can't he?

**Heath:** yeah why can't I?

**Brax:** well for one you're a pig who will eat my customers food instead of making them !

**Heath:** I promise I'll be good.

*****everybody looks at brax.*

**Brax: **Fine.

**Heath:** yes!

**Chantel:** No!

"Hey, you're home!" Said Bianca when she saw Chantel walk into the room.

"yeaah, how was work? "

"Good what about you VJ still hitting on you?"

"Unfortunately, yeah sad thing is Casey is now encouraging him and now VJ is convinced that I've fallen for him."

"That's hilarious are his pick- up lines at least getting better?"

"Nope and Heath is now working for Brax as bartender."

"Interesting, how you coping with the news."

"Not well, I have to work with him every day from 8 to 5 talk about torture."

"My ass you know you like him, and don't try to deny it these past 4 weeks I've seen you two flirt non-stops!"

"Flirting what flirting? We're always fighting!"

"Different people declare their love for each other in different ways."

"For the last time Bianca I do not like Heath Braxton!"

"Keep telling yourself that, I got to go Charlie needs me to come over apparently it's an emergency"

"Okay, My break is nearly over anyways got to get back to work I'll see you later."

**Heath: **Finally back from your break what took you so long couldn't find your fave lip-gloss?

**Chantel:** no, I was trying to think of ways to kill you.

**Xavier:** Ouch.

**VJ:** I love my girl's comebacks! Chantel come sit here you must be tired!

**Chantel:** no why would I be tired?

**VJ:** cuz you've been running through my mind!

**Casey:** I taught you well little man!

*VJ and Casey Hi five *

**Heath:** at least it's better than if you were a new burger at McDonald's, you'd be McGorgeous.

**Chantel: **Don't even get me started on that one. Heath the margarita pizza is supposed to go to table 13 not 3 , the Hawaiian pizza is meant for table 9 NOT for you and ham & cheese pizza is meant for Xavier to deliver to the walkers household! Comprendé?

**Heath:** okay, I get it no need to get angry.

**Chantel:** Heath just go behind the counter and do the bartending because it seems to be the only thing you're okay at.

**Heath:** fine what's up with you today.

**Chantel: **nothing just realising how much life sucks.

**Heath:** naah really didn't notice that bit.

**Chantel:** with your brain I wouldn't be surprised if you did.

**Casey:** Heath you really need to come up with better comebacks.

**PLEASEEE REVIEW I WANNA KNOW YOOUR OPINIONS ABOUT THIS **


End file.
